


Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Again

There was always a tension between them.  
A lingering attraction.  
Both had ignored it at first.   
But Clint had not been able to keep it in.  
He had confessed.   
But Natasha ever fearful had turned him away coldly.  
She had feared she lost her one friend.   
But Clint, ever understanding just accepted her decision.   
Things were a little awkward after that.  
But their friendship was strong.   
And it persevered.   
And Clint moved on to other lovers,  
But never forgot his redhead love.  
Natasha was ok or was trying to be.  
After almost losing him.  
She realised her love.  
But after her rejection,  
Clint never approached the subject.   
Natasha knew she had to face her feelings herself.   
She promised herself that she will confess.  
After Loki came her opportunity.   
As soon as they were alone,  
She kissed him and poured her feelings.   
He happily accepted.


End file.
